Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a system for dispensing a product from a container. This system is designed to permit the combination of two or more individual fluent constituents within the system and to dispense from the system a product which is made up of a combination of the constituents. The system is especially suitable for use in a flexible container which is squeezable.
There are a wide variety of packages which include a (1) a container, (2) a dispensing discharge structure extending as a unitary part of, or as an attachment to, the container, and (3) a fluent product contained within the container. One type of such a package employs a single dispensing valve for discharging a single stream of a fluent product (which maybe a liquid, cream, or particulate product). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,144 which discloses a package that includes a flexible, resilient, slit-type valve at one end of a generally flexible bottle or container. The valve is normally closed and can withstand the weight of the product when the container is completely inverted, so that the product will not flow through the valve unless the container is squeezed.
Such a valve may also be employed within a closure behind (i.e., upstream of) a perforated baffle. Such a system works particularly well with fine powder. The powder can be squeezed through the valve and then through the baffle apertures in a dispersed discharge pattern or distribution pattern. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,289.
In some applications, it would be desirable to provide a package in which the two or more constituents could be separately stored prior to use and which could subsequently permit the dispensing of the constituents together as a combination product. The constituents might be materials that react with each other to form a product that requires substantially immediate use, and such materials should be kept from contacting each other during storage. Some conventional packages of this type rely on a physical barrier between internal dispensing passageways to separate the constituent materials. The barrier must be manipulated, and at least partially removed or breached, so as to permit the mixing of the constituents just prior to dispensing. It would be desirable to provide an improved system in which constituents could be maintained in separate storage compartments and could subsequently be combined without the need to remove a physical barrier.
It would also be desirable to provide means for sealing the system to prevent inadvertent discharge of the constituents during manufacturing, shipping, handling, etc. Such a system should be readily operable by the user and not interfere with combining the constituent materials when it is desired to dispense the constituent materials together as a combined product.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved system could be provided to accommodate the dispensing of the combined constituent materials as a fluent product through a structure that could be relatively readily manufactured and installed in the package.
Such an improved dispensing system should also preferably have the capability for facilitating dispensing of the constituent materials when the interior of the container is pressurized (e.g., when the container is squeezed or when the container""s internal pressure is increased by other means).
It would also be advantageous if such an improved system could accommodate bottles, containers, or other packaging systems having a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large-volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
The present invention provides a system for dispensing a product, formed as a combination of two or more constituent materials, from a package. The system can accommodate the discharge of fluent materials such as liquids, creams, or particulate matter, including powders.
The system advantageously functions to store the plurality of constituent materials as separate quantities which are not combined during storage. During use, only the amounts of constituent materials that are to be dispensed are combined during the dispensing process.
Further, in a preferred formed of the invention, an apertured baffle structure is provided at the end of the package for effecting a desired dispersion or distribution pattern of the product that is formed from the combination of the separate constituents.
Additionally, in a preferred form of the invention, a positive closure seal is provided in the system for preventing any flow out of the package unless and until the closure seal is manually manipulated to an open condition.
The dispensing system includes a container having at least two interior storage chambers. Each storage chamber is adapted to hold a different fluent constituent or material. Each storage chamber includes an associated, separate discharge opening.
Associated with each discharge opening is a separate flexible valve. There is a separate valve for each discharge opening. Each valve is sealingly disposed over its associated discharge opening.
Each valve has an initially closed dispensing orifice which opens in response to a differential between the pressure acting against the side of closed valve facing toward the associated discharge opening and the pressure acting against the side of the closed valve facing away from the associated discharge opening.
The valves are preferably identical and typically open substantially simultaneously if the pressure is increased in both storage chambers substantially simultaneously. The material or constituent in each storage chamber is forced through the valve associated with each storage chamber and combines with the other material or constituent in a region downstream of the valves.
In a preferred embodiment, the region downstream of the valves is covered by a top which defines an interior dispensing flow path. The top includes an occlusion member which (1) occludes the dispensing flow path when the top is in a closed position, and (2) opens the dispensing flow path when the top is moved away from the closed position. Preferably, the top also defines a dispersion baffle having apertures at the end of the dispensing flow path to effect the dispersion of the fluent product discharging from the system.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.